Chapter 423
|image = 423.JPG |Release Date = 12 September 2016 |Chapter = 423 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 422 |Next Chapter = Chapter 424}}The duel between Kentas and Gayare continues. Gayare is confused and shaken that Kentas can not only still stand but also continue to unleash powerful blows. And Gayare, even with his new power, can not defeat him. Uzhir notices that Gayare is psychologically shaken, and the spectators add that they too are shaken observing the duel, even more so for Gayare who is fighting Kentas directly. Gayare, determined to bring down Kentas without fail, unleashes all his might on the wounded werewolf... Yet Kentas still stands. As Gayare curses at him for refusing to accept defeat, Kentas declares that he cannot lose to Gayare: not after what he witnessed in the labs. Kentas always thought that it was a mere difference of opinion. Kentas believed that those who accepted the new power through the physical modification and became stronger, did so for well being of the clan in their own perspectives, and he respected that... Until he witnessed bodies of dead werewolves in the lab and listened to his pursuers who view the fallen werewolves as nothing more than dispensable tools for their own selfish benefits. Kentas then realized that this has gone far beyond a difference of opinion, and he verbally hits at Gayare in the core by saying that at that point they ceased to be warriors. Profoundly insulted by Kentas' remark, Gayare punches Kentas through the stomach, all the while retorting that he, Gayare, is the proud warrior of the clan and better than Kentas would ever be. Just as the duel seemed over, Kentas holds Gayare's arm and states that no matter how desperately Gayare makes excuses, he is not the warrior: for if he truly were he would not have the choice he made. Gayare gets panicky and shouts back: "Shut up! What the hell do you know...!" Kentas: "A Warrior is not the kind who kills other members for the sake of himself, but dies for the sake of the clan he is in. And it is not me who needs to be gone. IT IS YOU." With that, Kentas prepares a finishing blow against Gayare. "When you get to the afterlife, beg others who died for your greed for forgiveness." Kentas then unleashes his finishing blow on Gayare, destroying Gayare's entire left shoulder and his right wrist. Gayare's thoughts are full of disbelief that he lost to the wounded werewolf even with his new power before hitting the ground and lost his consciousness. As the remaining 4 werewolves are in quite a state of disbelief themselves, Kentas, even though barely holding himself, dares the other warriors to come at him. Meanwhile, another group of werewolves presume that Frankenstein is someone from Union as he is a human. They can barely hide their displeasure at being sidetracked from their original mission by a single human. Dorant orders Gorma to handle Frankenstein as he and others leave to confront Muzaka and Lunark. Frankenstein quickly interrupts them and prevents them from leaving, making clear that he and others are going nowhere until Frankenstein gets what he wants. They dodge his attack and most of the werewolves wonder since when did the Union have such a guy at their disposal. Meanwhile, Dorant finally realizes the identity of the human who stands before them: Frankenstein, the human who possesses the strength equivalent to noble Clan leaders and werewolf Warriors.